Oh, so you think you're a Hunger Games fan?
by Katie Lyyn-98
Summary: You have a breakdown in Walmart due to a fellow "Tribute" who breaks all of the Tribute rules. Rated T because I'm paranoid. No cussing or inappropriate content. Just a little Fangirl/Fanboy drama. R&R please!


Oh, so you're a Hunger Games fan?

_**A/N: Okay, okay, don't hate me! I'm just writing this one last oneshot before I return my focus onto "The Secrets They Kept From Me" and "I Can't Imagine Life Without You: Born To Die." Forgive me. But this has been stuck with me all day, and I tried to forget about it. I spent five hours telling myself I didn't need to write this, but . . . . Well, if you're a writer, you know how it is. So, I hope you enjoy. Mwah. **_

_**BTW, this has nothing to do with the tributes or any characters from THG series in a direct way. Consider yourself the character. **_

It all happened when my mom left me near the Fandom Aisle in Walmart for five minutes. She said she had to go get eggs and bread and something else, but I was too distracted by the Fandom Aisle to listen or care.

Of course, it's not really called the Fandom Aisle. But every fangirl/fanboy calls it that because, hey, it's where all the miscellaneous stuff goes. AKA, the fan merchandise that belongs to all different fandoms. So naturally I walked over there to it. And there I found what I had been looking for. The Hunger Games merchandise.

Posters, notebooks, even t-shirts. It was beautiful.

And then I was interrupted by some random ponytail-wearing, bubblegum-smacking, Iphone-texting girl. AKA, an annoying girl.

"Hey! So you're into The Hunger Games stuff too?" She said, as if my kneeling beside a bunch of Hunger Games stuff, holding a HG notebook in my hands wasn't obvious enough.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I am. I guess you are too?"

She nodded, and smacked her gum. "Yup." She looks back down at her Iphone, her fingers moving a mile a minute.

I'm feeling a bit annoyed at having been interrupted, but figure I should be polite to a fellow Tribute. "Which book is your favorite? Mine is _Catching Fire_."

She looks back up at me quickly, her eyes wide and her blonde ponytail swishing wildly behind her. "Oh, I haven't read the books."

I feel my own eyes widen. So _this_ is the legendary Movie-Only Fan that I had only heard of in legends. I had never thought they existed. I shrink away from her, as if her stupidness could be contagious. I gulp. "Uh . . . why not?" I ask, a bit afraid of the answer.

She looks back down at her phone, her jaw working up and down with loud "_Tmack"_s every few seconds. "Oh, I just don't think the books will do the movie justice. Truthfully, the books are kind of lame."

I narrow my eyes at her. How could she get more stupid by the second? It was nearly impossible! But yet she seemed to. "Uh, how can you call the books lame if you never read them?" I ask with more calm than I'm feeling.

She shrugs. "All books are lame. That's a known fact." She looks up again, smacking away. "No offense." _Offense taken, idiot. _"Please don't tell me what happens."

I twitch. This . . . this thing is not a Tribute. It is a wannabe who probably didn't know how to pronounce Peeta or spell "Gale" correctly. I will make them pay.

I push myself to my feet and glare. Annoying bubblegum girl is still scrolling through her phone, as if nothing is wrong. Not real, phony. YOU are what's wrong with the world. I glare at her and cross my arms. "Katniss marries President Snow, Mrs. Everdeen falls in love with Buttercup, Peeta runs away with Prim, and Gale falls for Effie Trinket, but can't marry her because she is secretly his mother!" I shout out. I then stomp off, leaving bubblegum gaping behind me.

My mother shows up seconds later, and I stomp off with her, Katniss-glaring at everyone who dares look at me.

So you think you're a Hunger Games fan, eh? Think again, Bubblegum girl.

_**Thanks for reading. Hope I didn't bore you too badly. Now, leave a little review in that box down there, and then check out my profile. Follow me, maybe. That would be awesome. ;) Anyway, thanks again for reading! Until next time! **____** ~ K.L.**_


End file.
